la tragedia
by princessmanga
Summary: CAP 4 ARRIAB! por fin nn. que pasará ahora que Hao decidio hacer lo que tenía planeado. dejen reviews por fa.
1. la muerte de Anna

**La tragedia**

**Por: princessmanga.**

_SK pertenece A Hiroyuki Takei._

**Cáp. 1 la muerte de Anna.**

Todo comenzó el 12 de mayo en la pensión Asakura. Anna había mandado a Yoh a entrenar, no importaba si fuera o no su cumpleaños él debía entrenar. Manta como es de suponer se fue con él. Tamao, Pilika, Horo, Ren, Lyserg, Jun y Ryu  se fueron al consultorio de Fausto, (N/A: en esta historia Fausto consigue uno... por un día XD). 

Anna se hallaba sola pues todos los espíritus de la casa estaban en una fiesta en el cementerio (N/A: en este fic hay una XD). Solo ella, hasta  que oyó algo. Marion (N/A: esta es la que ponen con Hao en algunos fics ¿cierto?) Se acercaba cuidadosamente a la sala donde Anna leía; esta trato de coger su collar pero recordó que lo dejo en su habitación, penso en salir por la ventana pero ya era tarde por que ya Marion estaba allí y ya había hecho la posesión de almas (N/A: nunca lo ah echo ¿verdad?... bueno ahora lo hizo) y ataco a la itako con todo su poder dándole un golpe certero en el vientre, haciendo que se quedara sin aire;  y así  sin compasión la empezó a golpear con toda su fuerza. Anna no se movía, sentía como un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y nariz; de un momento a otro la itako vomitó sangre; eso hizo que Marion parara para ver como Anna sufría y empezaba a expulsar la sangre de su interior.

"¿Por que Marion?... yo no... he... echo algo contra... ti." Trataba de articular Anna, Marion le respondió: "por que así Hao no te amara por que estarás muerta XD". (N/A: risa malvada).

Anna comenzó a llorar (N/A: pronto verán para que sirve que Anna llore) desesperadamente.

Casi del otro lado de la ciudad: Yoh sintió como su corazón se compactaba, algo así como si uno de sus amigos estuviera en peligro: pero los únicos eran Manta y Anna (N/A: sí claro como no). Le dijo a Manta que fuera a su casa y que lo vería más tarde. Salió corriendo en dirección a la pensión.

Marion le dijo a la itako que dijera sus últimas oraciones por que moriría ya fuera por ella o por una hemorragia interna. Anna seguía llorando.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Yoh se descalzo y cogió a Haru Same (N/A: aquí esta en la entrada de la casa por que se olvidaron de guardarla) y llamo a Amidamaru. Hizo su posesión de objetos y se dirigió a la sala y atacó a Marion por la espalda; esta corrió por la casa y escapo. Yoh dejo  Haru Same a un lado y Amidamaru se fue al cementerio a contar lo ocurrido y seguir con la fiesta.

El shaman se arrodillo junto a Anna  se quito la camisa y se la puso a Anna en la boca para que se limpiara y dejara de vomitar; luego la tomo en sus brazos, la itako dejo de llorar y lo abrazo con un poco de energía que le quedaba. Yoh la also para llevar la a la clínica, pero ella le dijo: "llévame a lo profundo del... bosque que hay... en el jardín... (N/A: yo he visto uno pero si ustedes dicen que no aquí hay uno) en... la parte de... atrás, siéntame... en las... raíces  del árbol de... Sakuras que hay... allí... y quédate... con... migo... por favor." Yoh sin chistar así lo hizo.

En las raíces del Arbol de Sakuras Sagrado (N/A: que inventos los míos verdad) Yoh levanto con la mano el rostro de Anna y la besó en lo que sería su único beso (N/A: eso es lo que creen) 

"Anna, yo ……" comenzó Yoh "ai shi te ru " Anna sonrío y le respondió "ai…shi…te…ru……Yoh"

"Anna!!!" decía Yoh desesperado (N/A: pobre de Yoh =´( ) "Anna!!!" ya con lágrimas en  los ojos. "Anna no te mueras por favor!!!"  "Yoh!" respondió ella "déjame morirme en paz, además mi espíritu se quedara en la casa acompañándote." Yoh no paraba de llorar y lo último que dijo Anna fue:  "perdóname por los problemas que …te … causé … en  …estos…días. ………Yoh-koi"

Yoh sonrió observó  como Anna daba su último respiro y morir contemplando el atardecer más hermoso que se había visto, bajo el árbol más hermoso de ese 'bosque',  entre los brazos de Yoh. Se me olvido decir que el último respiro que dio Anna fue para respirar el olor de las flores de sakura y el agradable olor de Yoh, por ultima vez en su corta vida.

_fin o continuará………depende de sus reviews_.

princessmanga. les gusto, no les gusto dejen reviews para saber. Y ocupo saber si lo continuo o no tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza.

debo decir que se me ocurrió cuando la frase "déjame morir en paz Yoh" se me vino ala mente. Algo más sinceramente me gustaría morir así. 

sayonara: princessmanga.


	2. la deprecion de Yoh y los sentimientos d...

La tragedia

**Por: princessmanga.**

Sk pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

Disculpen la tardanza es e estado muy ocupada con el colegio, por que ahí hacen exámenes todas las semanas. Pobrecita yo T_T 

****

**_Cáp. 2  la depresión de Yoh y los sentimientos de Marion_****_._**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Anna murió, e Yoh solo se había quedado en su futon llorando por la muerte de su prometida y con la bandanna roja en sus manos, no había salido de su cuarto, Tamao y Manta eran los únicos que entraban a su habitación, ella le llevaba la comida y él los deberes que nunca hacía, (creo que me salió un verso =D) el cuerpo de Anna se encontraba en la habitación que había sido de ella, estaba recostado en el futon, Yoh aveces se daba una vuelta por allí pero cuando no lo veían, solamente para ver el cadáver de esa chica. Cada vez que veía el cadáver se acordaba de lo último que le dijo: "perdóname por los problemas que te… causé…en…estos…días……….Yoh-koi" 

Mientras tanto en las afueras de un bosque no muy lejos de ahí, podemos ver a Haocito (*¬*……que sobrenombre le puse XDDD)  sentado junto a Opacho en  un árbol.

"señor Hao"

"¿Que pasa Opacho?"

"¿Se entero lo que le hizo Marion a la señorita Anna?" (Contestar una pregunta con otra eso es algo inusual, ¿no creen? =D)

"Sí……MARION!!!"

"Si señor Hao" Marion apareció de al nada.

"Opacho, mejor ve a otro lado"

"sí señor Hao" Opacho desapareció como Marion apareció (sí los confundí por favor díganme por yo no entendí casi nada)

Hao se bajo del árbol y 'cayó' en enfrente de Marion.

"Dime, ¿es cierto que mataste a Anna Kyoyama? (Se escribe así o no. No me acuerdo del nombre T_T, de la muerta XD)  

"O/////O señor Hao, ¿por qué esta tan cerca?."

" responde a la pregunta" ¬_¬ que directo

"Sí, yo la maté" en ese instante Hao levantó la mano derecha y le pegó una bofetada a Marion tan dura que el moretón le duraría aproximadamente 3 días. (Que rico que le dio esa bofetada XDDD).

Mientras tanto en la pensión Asakura……

"Yoh debes comer, llevas 2 sin comer a pesar de que Tamao te hace comida muy rica."

"No tengo hambre. Sabes que día es hoy Manta"

"día del funeral"

"sí"

"y no has visto el espíritu de Anna en esto días, ella dijo que se quedaría contigo"

"no" (pobre Yoh, me da tanta lástima T_T)

En eso entra Tamao con Fausto, y gritan al mismo tiempo: "HEMOS ENCONTRADO EL ESPÍRITU DE LA SEÑORITA ANNA!!!"

"¡¿Dónde?!" 

T/F: en el techo de la casa, la encontramos llorando.

"Ve Yoh ¿qué esperas?"

"Nada,  ya me voy" Yoh se levantó del futon y se subió al techo por la ventana de su cuarto. Se veía que no había comido en eso 2 días y que tampoco había dormido, ni bañado; lo único que había hecho era llorar por la muerte de Anna. (doy muy mala con Yoh)

Mientras que con Haocito…… (XDDD)

"Señor Hao, ¿por qué hizo eso?"

"Para que reacciones, no puedes andar matando gente así como así ¿quien te enseñó eso?"

"usted"

"Yo…¿cuando?"

"Cuando mató a los padres del niño de pelo verde, cuando mató a aquellos concursantes del torneo, cuando casi mata a la doncella de hierro, cuando mató a Yoh (por que fue Hao el que lo mató verdad), etc."

" O.o………bueno creo que me …pasé pero esa …no es la razón ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es?"

"Es por que estaba celosa, de que usted la quisiera más a ella y yo no quería que ella me lo quitara a usted por que yo lo …………YO LO AMO HAO-SAMA!!!" 

"……………"

"señor Hao"

"…………………"

Mientras que en el techo de la pensión Asakura………………

"Anna!!!"

"Yoh" podemos contemplar el espíritu de lo que antes era una frágil Anna (XDDD sí claro) 

"Anna es hora de tú funeral"

"No quiero que aya funeral Yoh, sé que Fausto lo dejaría como nuevo (se refiere al cuerpo) y quiero quedarme contigo en la casa, quiero casarme con tigo Yoh, quiero tener una familia feliz contigo Yoh."

No hace falta decir que nuestro shaman se quedó con la boca abierta de tal susto, creo que una expresión como: OoO o algo así. 

Mientras tanto muy lejos del techo, en la sala………

"Al joven Yoh le hizo bien ver a la señorita Anna" la pelirosada habló.

"Si sobretodo por lo que lo encontré haciendo ayer, se nota que la ama mucho."

"Sí Horo, después de todo ya también estaba allí" dijo Manta.

***flash back***

Pensión Asakura.

Cuarto de Yoh.

22 horas (para que no piensen, se los facilito; 10:00 p.m.. he visto muchas películas de espionaje =))

Horo y Manta entran en el cuarto, y ven a Yoh con Haru Same, listo para suicidarse cortándose el estómago.

H/M: "YOH QUE HACES?!?!?!"

" me voy a suicidar"

H/M: "ESTAS LOCO"

"Loco de amor por Anna. Ella me dijo que la dejara morir en paz, y yo les pido eso a ustedes 2"

"No te dejaremos." Horo, llamó a Kororo. "Kororo, congela la espada" adivinen que, la espada se congeló.

Manta, calmó a Yoh y se quedó con él hasta que se durmió, luego antes de irse tomó todas las cosas con las que Yoh se podría suicidar y se las llevó.

***fin flash back***

mientras que con Haocito……… (XD)

"Señor Hao!!!" Hao no vuelve en si aun, después del shock por lo que le acababa decir Marion.

Al rato……

"Marion repíteme lo que acabas de decir"

"que lo amo señor Hao"

"A eso pensé" luego vemos como Hao se va cayendo hacia atrás lentamente. Y cuando terminó de caer lo vemos inconsciente en el suelo.

"Señor Hao?, Señor Hao, SEÑOR HAO!!!"

Continuará……………

Princessmanga: creo, no, sé que se me hizo muy largo este cáp. Es que me emocioné muchito. Creo que se termina en uno 2 ó 3 cáps. Más. Pero eso depende de los reviews.

Bien contestaré los de la vez pasada y por favor avísenme si quieren algo en especial sí. YOH!!! A responder reviews.!!!

Yoh: si……, princessmanga respóndelos tú, yo estoy tiste. T_T.

 Princessmanga: bueno,  para  Sakura Himura: como vez, va para bastante y me encantó escribir este cáp.

Para:  Karina-donno: primero que todo muchísimas gracias. Y como ves Yoh casi se suicida y Anna que esta en el techo llorando, bueno luego sabrán por que. No sabía que esa frase era profunda, nuca se me hubiera ocurrido que fuera profunda. Lamento la tardanza.

Para:  Juri: gracias y si lo continó  

Espero que algo de inspiración venga a mi mente,  trataré de actualizar rápido.

Manden sugerencias, comentarios, cualquier cosa y si es a mi e-mail, no manden virus hay amigos que me hacen eso ¬_¬.

Sayonara: Princessmanga.


	3. el funeral interrumpido

**La tragedia**

**Por: princessmanga.**

Perdón por la tardanza pero a mi compu se le metió un virus, y no me podía conectar a Internet. 

Sk pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.****

**Cáp 3. El funeral interrumpido.**

Con Haocito……

"¿Dónde estoy?"  

"En un bosque señor Hao."

"Marion. ¿Qué me paso?"

"Se desmayo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que le dije que lo amaba." Marion se pone a llorar. 

"O.o no llores Marion." Haocito se acerca a Marion "no te lo he dicho, pero………también te amo."

Marion deja de llorar. "Habla en serio."

"Sí n_n." (¬¬ yo si sé mentir. En este fic Hao debe amar a Marion [no se me ocurre todavía por que]) 

En el techo con Yohcito………(XD a todos les agrego 'cito'. Que gracioso suena 'Horocito'. No mas bien suena raro XD) 

"Anna. Repite lo que dijiste."

 "Yo dije: quiero quedarme contigo en la casa, quiero casarme con tigo Yoh, quiero tener una familia feliz contigo Yoh."

"Eso pensé" vemos como Yoh cambia de colores desde el natural hasta el pálido 'fantasma' que indica que está casi muerto del terror.

"Yoh. ¿Te pasa algo?"

"n-no solo que me siento mareadito @_@" y simplemente cae junto a la itako (o mejor dicho a su espíritu)

En la sala………

"Es hora del funeral. ¡¡REN!! trae el cuerpo de Anna"

"Sí Fausto."  

"¿Dónde está el ataúd, Manta?"

"en la sala Fausto"

"Tamao, Pilika, Jun. Suban con Ren y busquen el mejor vestido de Anna. Luego pónganselo y tráiganlo, es mejor que lo quememos"

T/P/J: "Sí Fausto"

Con Hao……cito………(XD que mala soy)

"Marion, sabes si a Anna le harán un funeral"

"Sí, se lo harán hoy"

"Tengo que ver a Yoh llorando en un funeral. Necesito ver su cara llena de tristeza por primera vez en sus 16 años de vida"

"Fue muy bueno de su parte engañar al Yoh gumi y hacerlos pensar que estaba muerto"  (sé que Hao muere, desde hace más de 4 meses [tengo el cáp final de la serie en japonés y les diré algo, el final termina con la fabulosa sorpresa de ver a Anna cocinando con un delantal rosa. Lo que pasa es que a los traductores seguro les dio pereza de traducir TODA la canción y los créditos] les recomiendo que busquen en Internet el cáp final).

"Sí, bien vamos."

Con Yohcito…………

"hay que evitar el funeral"

"¿Cómo?"

"no sé"

"Yoh, es hora del funeral de Anna" Manta le gritó desde la ventana.

"sí Manta, ya va"

unos minutos después…………

Vemos a Hao, Marion y Opacho sobre una rama alta del árbol de Sakuras. Y al Yoh gumi con una cara de 'que corta vida, solo 15 años'. Yoh además de esa cara tenía otra así: T-T o peor que eso, en vez de ríos eran mares.

Anna traía (el cuerpo de ella claro esta) un vestido que al parecer había usado en su fiesta de cumpleaños del año pasado. El vestido era largo y de color negro, de manga larga y era completamente pegado al cuerpo. Iban a quemarla bajo el árbol en que murió.

Estaban a punto de hacerlo, en la cara de Hao se veía el regocijo al ver a Yoh llorando tanto, tan demacrado por haber pasado llorando. Hacercaron el fuego pero……

"alto"

Todos lo volvieron a ver. Lyserg (así se escribe ¿ne?) Detuvo la antorcha (era el que la iba a quemar). 

"Fausto, quiero que abras el cuerpo de Anna y lo examines para ver si sé puede arreglar. Como Horo le había puesto hielo a su alrededor no creo que este muy dañado"

"veré lo que puedo hacer Yoh"

A Haocito-chan (XD admítanlo es cómico) no le gusto nadita y llamó al espíritu de fuego para que quemara el cuerpo. Pero Yoh fue más rápido y lo 'salvo'.

"Hao"

"no interrumpas a Hao cuando va a hacer algo Yoh"

"Marion, me vengaré de lo que le hiciste a Anna" Yoh llamó a Amidamaru e hizo la posesión de almas. Se dispuso a atacar a Marion, pero Manta lo detuvo.

"Yoh, no puedes matar a Marion, y menos en el funeral de Anna."

"lo sé Manta, pero esa mujer es una DESGRACIADA"

"Cuida tus palabras Yoh" Hao lo amenazó.

"no trates a Yoh así maldito Hao"

"………" Hubo un silencio luego todos gritaron al mismo tiempo "ANNA!!!"

"Me sorprendes Anna, pensé que ya habías abandonado este mundo. No importa, tu espíritu me pertenecerá………ahora mis demonios Senki (así se escribe o es con 'Z', nunca me a quedado claro n_n) y Goki ataquen a la itako."

"Señor Hao"

"¿Que pasa Opacho?"

"Anna ya está muerta, no la pueden atacar"

"O.o sí es cierto, desaparezcan demonios."

Ren había hecho la posesión de objetos y ataco a Hao en el momento en que sé distrajo y lo mandó a volar, haciendo que Opacho y Marion lo siguieran (a Hao)     

"Anna, Fausto te reconstruirá el cuerpo o eso creo"

"n_n no digas más Yoh, todo va a solucionarse"

Cara de todos: OoO.

Con el trio que conforma Hao, Marion y Opacho…………………del otro lado del bosque, "señor Hao, ¿qué haremos?" Opachito (XD) pregunto.

"Robaremos el cuerpo de Anna." 

"Pero Hao, ¿qué haremos Yoh Asakura" la rubia habló.

"ya no lo necesito, es tiempo de que muera"

El dúo (Hao y Marion) sonríe malignamente.

Continuará……………………

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

princessmanga: ¿qué les pareció? Achuuu.

Yoh:  ve a descansar, ya es tarde y estas enferma, yo tengo las respuestas de los reviews aquí, recuerdas, tú me las escribiste. ^_^

Princessmanga: no Yoh estoy bien achuuu, cof cof (solo se oyen estornudos y tos)

Anna (en espíritu): si no descansas quedarás como yo a causa de ese resfriado u_u.

Princessmanga: O.O ya me acosté, Yoh lee las respuestas y Anna has lo que quieras.

Yoh: bien el primero es de: **Sakura Himura: si pobre Hao, se desmayo. No me importa deporsi me quería quitar a Anna ¬¬. **

Princessmanga: YOH!!! No agrages cosas que no hay en las respuestas ¬¬.

Yoh: sumi-masen. Y que tal vez va a matar a Marion. Que buena idea, mátala y venga la muerte de Anna.

Princessmanga: sigue, y que te dije de lo de las respuestas Yoh.

Yoh: ya voy. El otro es de: **Vale:** sí pobre de mí y de Annita ne?. Por nada dice nuestra autora que le encantó hacer que Hao le pegara a Marion. =D

Anna: es cierto, me fascinó ese golpe. Enséñame a pegar así.

Princessmanga: si Anna lo que digas Un_n. Me gustaría pegarle así a Marion, pero que se puede hacer.

Yoh: el último si no me equivoco es de: **Anna Asakura: estoy de acuerdo que bueno que mi Annita valla a  volver a la vida verdad. Sí los demás están de acuerdo, puede que allá alguna boda. (Vuelve a ver a la cama donde Susana está acostada descansando por la gripe).**

Princessmanga: eso es todo, cierto?. Achuuu. Si tienen sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, o hay algo que quieran pedirme, dejen reviews. 

Anna: no se olviden de dejar un review no queremos que se desespere.

Y/A: sayonara.

princessmanga: DOPROVACHENIA!!! (si no me equivoco es adiós en el idioma que se habla en Ucrania)


	4. su muerte

****

La tragedia

Por: princessmanga.

Sk pertenece a HT. 

Cap. 4. Su muerte.

Había pasado un día después del 'funeral', Fausto había estado examinando el cuerpo. Ya era hora del almuerzo y este decidió ir a comer. Yoh y el espíritu de Anna se habían quedado con el cuerpo de esta en la habitación donde el cuerpo estaba. (Eso sonó algo estúpido ¬¬) Los demás habían hecho lo posible para estar tranquilos pero era algo que no se podía hacer tan fácilmente. 

"¿Cómo esta?" Tamao trató de romper el silencio que había en la habitación.

"bien, es posible que se pueda arreglar pero eso puede tomar algo de tiempo"

"Comprendo. ¿Cómo estará Yoh?" Manta no hizo más que ensombrecer la mirada de Fausto. 

"Terrible, menos mal que el espíritu de Anna lo trata de reconfortar pero es imposible. El Yoh Asakura que conocimos, alegre y que no se preocupa por nada, ahora no es más que un recuerdo." 

En el cuarto donde el cadáver de Anna descansa ya no tan en paz como desearía ella………………(XD sonó cómico, bueno para mi sí.)

"¿Por que Anna?."

"así es el destino, deja de preocuparte"

"No puedo. A principios del torneo fue Manta el que fue herido, luego me dijeron que Ren casi muere, luego Hao se tragó mi alma pero yo sí viví. Y ahora tú estas muerta Anna muerta, que puedo hacer yo, nada, sentarme aquí a ver tu cadáver y tratar de no llorar para que estés orgullosa de mí y no pienses que soy un debilucho que no puede hacer nada por su propia cuenta." Yoh estaba a punto de llorar cuando………

"nunca he pensado eso, solo lo aparento para que tú te des cuenta de que puedes hacer las cosas sin ayuda de nadie"

"ya veo, pero ni salvarte pude, no ves esto es culpa mía, si hubiera terminado de entrenar más rápido hubiera estado aquí a tiempo antes de que Marion te atacara de esa forma"

"Yoh" susurro la joven.

En el bosque en donde Haocito se encontraba…………

"Señor Hao ¿qué haremos?" Marion sonaba histérica de tanto silencio.

"ya te lo dije, mataremos a Yoh y robaremos el cuerpo de Anna"

"Pero ¿cómo lo vamos a robar con tantas personas en esa pensión de m*****?"

"Cuida esa boca que yo no hablo así ¿comprendes Marion?"

"a no y todo lo que le dijo al Yoh gumi en la última pelea del torneo"

"No te incumbe" ¬¬ "un momento ¿cómo sabes de esa ves?"

"Opacho" ^-^

"Él te no te lo debía decir" 

"Lo sé, por eso lo soborné" XDDD

¬¬ "esta me las pagas"

^-^ "a sí, y como planea que se las pague"

;) "Pronto lo sabrás" luego de esa conversación, Hao se acerca a ella y le sostiene las manos con una de las de él y luego se le acerca a la cara, ella piensa que la van a besar, pero en ves de eso; Hao la golpea en ese lugar de la pierna que le dicen espinilla (es que no sé sí tiene un nombre o todos le dicen espinilla U^^). Ella grita y luego Hao le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. 

"Bueno Marion, habrá que ir a la pensión. Llama a Opacho para que nos diga lo que ha pasado desde que nos fuimos"

"Sí. ¡¡¡OPACHO!!!" 

"Sí, les contaré todo lo que vi" (al parecer ya sabía para que lo llamaban) 

****************************tiempo después……………

"y eso es todo lo que vi" ^^

"Buen trabajo Opacho, ahora vamos a la casa de mi hermano a 'hacer una visita familiar'"

Cuando 'el trio' llegó, se encontró a Manta en el jardín. Hao hizo que Marion capturara a Manta y lo dejara gritar, para así llamar la atención de todos. Cuando todos llegaron, los shamanes hicieron su posesión y atacaron a Marion que le tiró a Opacho el cuerpo de un Manta desmayado por los gritos que había dado hace tiempo (se cansó de gritar se 'desmayo' [por así decirlo]). Y comenzó a luchar contra los shamanes. Mientras Hao corría dentro de la casa y buscaba el cuerpo de Anna. 

Cuando lo encontró lo cogió y sin darse cuenta el espíritu de la sacerdotisa lo siguió.

Mientras afuera, Yoh y los demás luchaban contra Marion y la atacaban entre todos al mismo tiempo, es por eso que ya tenía varias heridas. 

Cuando Hao se dio cuenta de que Anna lo seguía, alzó una muralla de fuego que impedía que ella pasara. Y cuando Marion vio a Hao pasar con el cuerpo de Anna y los shamanes no se dieron cuenta; evito a toda costa que vieran a Hao y a Opacho dejar a Manta en el piso y huir. Justo antes de que Marion pudiera escapar, Ren lanzó un ataque mortal hacia l rubia y ella cayó al piso sangrando y muriendo instantáneamente, solo Yoh pudo oír lo que dijo mientras caía. Y esto fue lo que dijo: "díganle a Hao-sama que lo amo con toda mi alma y corazón".

Días habían pasado desde la muerte de Marion y, Anna estaba extrañado por que Hao ya debería de haber venido a vengarse o acaso a él no le importaba Marion. Claro que estaba la posibilidad de que él ya se hubiera vengado quemando el cuerpo de Anna y evitando que ella volviera a estar con su amado Yoh.

Todos los que habitan la pensión fueron en busca de Hao por el cuerpo de Anna y para decirle lo de la muerte de Marion pero nadie lo había encontrado. Mientras Anna y Marion hablaban en el techo de la pensión:

"Anna, Marion lamenta haberte matado".

"Sí, lo sé. Yo lamento no haberme defendido"

"el señor Hao me dijo que me amaba y supuse que era verdad"

"no te preocupes ^^ ya verás que todo se soluciona"

"Anna, el señor Hao debe estar en el bosque que esta cerca de aquí"

"gracias Marion"

A/M: "Yoh"

"iremos a investigar, no se preocupen n_n"

Continuara…………… 

Princessmanga: ^-^ que pequeño cierto. Ah se me olvidaba: ¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN NNNNNAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MMMMMMIIIIINNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!!!!! 

Sí creo que con eso basta. Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que la culpa del retraso no es mía, sino de mi 'querida' profesora de cómputo. Resulta que para los que se eximen en el examen trimestral hay Internet, y yo sabía que eximida o no iba a tener Internet por que si terminaba el examen rápido me daban Internet. Bueno, resulta que tuve que hacer el examen y lo hice, terminé 15 min. Antes de que la clase terminara, pero la a p*** de mi profe, no le dio la gana de revisarme apenas termine sino que al ver que levante la mano como signo de que había terminado la muy p**** dijo: '¿quién termino ya?" Y aunque le dije que yo no le dio la gana de ir. Si no que fue faltando 1min. para salir de clase y me califico, saque 100 y al terminar de calificar y preguntarme el apellido y al decírselo yo; ella MUY tranquila dijo: 'hay Susana, usted estaba eximida' y se fue. CASI LA MATO PERO NO LO HICE. Que por que no pregunté, fácil, por que ella dijo los eximidos al principio de la clase, solo dijo 2 y entre esos 2 NO ESTABA YO. (Perdonen por favor si parezco asesina o intocable lo que pasa es que cada vez que me acuerdo me dan ganas de aniquilarla y no puedo ¬¬).

^^ Bien ya terminé mi explicación dolorosa y triste.

Yoh: T-T me conmovió mucho.

Hao: T-T Marion. 

Y/Pm: U¬¬ que tiene eso que ver con la historia.

Princessmanga: no importa, chicos hoy ustedes 2 darán las respuestas a los reviews por que creo que me estoy enfermando otra vez, ¬¬ que pereza.

Ren: sí tienes algo de fiebre, acuéstate 

Horo: creo que te está haciendo mal acostarte a las 3 a.m. 

Princessmanga: no, saben por que me estoy enfermando (mientras me acuesto en la cama abrazando el CD player.)

R/HH/Y/H: no ¿Por qué?

Princessmanga: no encuentro mi CD de linkin park, alguien lo ha visto. T-T 

R/HH/Y/H: (mientras silban) nosotros no.

Princessmanga: bueno -_¬ no importa, al que lo vea le doy de mi comida y si a mis queridos lectores se les ocurre donde puede estar, por fa díganme.…………… Ren y Horo, tráiganme los 2 la sopa caliente que esta en la mesita por favor………… ¡¡¡YOH Y HAO, RESPONDAN REVIEWS!!! ^^ 

Y/H: sí. 

Hao: **Amni: **nos agrado que te encante, especialmente a mí, te mando besos (muchos). Bueno, tú no eres la única algunas chicas de la clase de Susana también so lo agradecieron. Y no creo que te pertenezca muy 'amistosamente' yo creo que más ;).

Yoh: **Sakura Himura: **a mí también me cae mal en especial por haber matado a mía Annita T-T. A sí y dice princessmanga que gracias por la idea de matar a Marion, yo también te lo agradezco, sin ti esa desgraciada seguiría viva, muchas gracias ^___^.

Princessmanga: gracias Yoh, de aquí en adelante me ocupo yo. 

Yoh: sí.

Princessmanga: a mí tampoco me gustó, estaba horrible, sí tienes razón. Sabes si esos traductores hubieran estado junto a mí en ese momento los hago repetir todo el epílogo si es necesario, o los demando para que lo pusieran completo. Me dio TANTA cólera. 

Bueno, nos vemos n_n, espero que muy pronto.

Yoh/Hao: solo 2 reviews!

Princessmanga: Sí u.u que triste. PERO BUENO, dejen reviews, mandándonos sus quejas y comentarios (todo lo que quieran) 

Y/H/R/HH/Pm: nos vemos!!! SAYONARA!!!


End file.
